24 Horas
by ASonserina
Summary: Harry e Ronald terão sua primeira missão como Aurores, mas para que tudo saia exatamente como deve, deverão receber o auxílio de Hermione. Mas tudo sai do controle quando um antigo rival da escola decide pedir o que ninguém esperava. Agora, os eternos grifinórios terão que dar um jeito de salvar o mundo mais uma vez.


Disclaimer: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem à autora deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas pertencem a J.K. Rowling, WB. e afiliados a estes. Tudo relacionado à serie "24 horas" não pertence ao autor, mas sim ao criador original de tal série e do restante a ela relacionado. 

_

1º cap. – os acontecimentos aqui descritos ocorrem das 07:00 as 08:00.

Hermione estava parada na porta de uma casa noturna, olhava de um lado para o outro, um tanto impaciente.

Nunca pensaria que comensais estariam em um lugar trouxa, mas aquele não era o momento para se preocupar com isso, ela só queria acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível.

Ela não os considerava como pessoas comuns, pois eles matavam e tinham prazer ao fazer isso, ela se sentia enojada com isso.  
\- Aonde você está indo Pansy? – disse um rapaz enquanto saia do local, ele tentava alcançar a jovem que estava bem adianta a sua frente.  
\- Isso não te interessa mais Draco. – disse a jovem, aborrecida.  
Ao escutar os nomes, Granger começou a segui-los, tentando ao máximo não ser notada. Porém, ao perceber que a moça que acompanhava Malfoy tinha aparatado, percebeu que tudo estava silencioso demais.  
Ela olhou em volta, entretanto nada viu de assustador, pegou sua varinha e a segurou firmemente.  
\- Granger? O que diabos está fazendo aqui? – disse o loiro, de repente, fazendo Mione levar um susto.  
\- Que coincidência Malfoy, te encontrar logo aqui... Estranho... É que aqui é um lugar famoso entre os trouxas, e pelo que saiba você odeia esse tipo, não é? – disse a antiga grifinória, encarando o rapaz.

A garota segurava a própria varinha com força e, com certeza, estava preparada para tudo.  
\- Então, não responderá o que está fazendo aqui? Estaria me Investigando?! – disse Draco, com sua típica atitude esnobe.  
\- Eu vou onde quero, meu caro. – respondeu-lhe o mais seca que pode.  
Sorrindo falsamente, o ex-sonserino se aproximou da garota, e chegando bem perto, falou:  
\- Primeiro Granger: Eu sei no que você anda trabalhando; segundo: você não estaria aqui por acaso; e terceiro: Expelliarmus! – terminou o garoto com a varinha dela em suas mãos.  
\- Malfoy, me devolva a varinha, agora. – ela disse, em choque. Nunca esperaria que isso ocorresse. Ela sempre estava preparada. _Droga!_ , pensou logo.  
Sem perceber, o loiro a puxou para perto de si e a empurrou para dentro de uma casa que parecia abandonada. Ele segurou sua mão, que pareceu levar um choque e antes que pudesse falar algo, ele aparatou com ela.

De repente, a garota se viu numa sala de uma casa enorme.  
\- Onde estamos, Malfoy? – perguntou a ele.  
\- Não finja que não reconhece. Estamos na mansão – Mione escutou a resposta temerosa.  
Não muito longe dali, dois rapazes acabavam de matar dois homens encapuzados.  
\- Harry não era pra Mione já ter se comunicado conosco? – disse Weasley.  
\- Calma Ron. Logo, logo ela irá falar conosco! – disse calmamente o agora "rapaz-que-sobreviveu".  
Inesperadamente o celular de Harry tocou, ele o atendeu no mesmo momento.  
\- Alô. Quem é? – disse.  
\- Olá, Potter, é alguém que está com saudades, só queria te dizer que a bruxa mais inteligente de todos os tempos está comigo e, se quiser vê-la logo, terá que me ajudar.  
\- Malfoy... O que você quer? – disse exasperado.  
\- Eu quero a destruição de todo e qualquer Comensal, sem que saibam que eu vou te auxiliar nisso, o que acha? – respondeu-lhe Draco.  
\- Está bem, mas quero ter certeza que a Hermione está bem, deixe me falar com ela.  
\- Potter, eu digo quando vocês irão se falar, agora vou ter um papinho com ela. Até mais. – o loiro desligou o telefone. Odiava aparelhos trouxas, porém teve que usá-lo para falar com o moreno.  
Ele caminhou de volta para uma das salas internas da Mansão, não deixaria a sangue-ruim no lugar onde ela havia sido marcada por sua tia para sempre.

Lá estava Hermione Granger, irada, e vê-la daquela forma fez um riso transparecer na face do loiro. Ela, ao ver que Malfoy tinha voltado, somente o olhou e voltou a observar a paisagem que lhe dava a janela.

Mione não agüentava mais estar ali presa sem poder fazer nada, precisava achar uma forma de sair dali.  
\- Malfoy, por que me seqüestrou? – perguntou tentando ser amável, mas no fim sua voz saiu amarga e raivosa.  
\- Granger, só está aqui porque sabia que viria me investigar, então aproveitei a oportunidade e pedi algo a seu amigo, Potter. – disse o sonserino, que parecia cuspir as palavras.  
\- O que você pediu a ele, Malfoy? – disse a garota.  
\- Que acabasse com os seguidores de Voldemort. Eu os quero mortos! – Draco disse alto e claro, enquanto Mione só o observava e começava a pensar em como sair dali.  
No QG da Ordem da fênix, Potter, Weasley e Minerva conversavam.  
\- Vou resgatá-la, seja como for. – dizia um nervoso Ronald.  
\- Acalme-se Weasley. Vamos trazer logo para cá a srta. Granger. – disse Minerva.  
\- Ok, vamos entrar na casa dos Malfoy e tiramos a Mione de lá. – disse Harry, tentando parecer brilhante.  
\- Seja racional. Vamos nos preparar, precisamos fazer um mapa e ter a estratégia certa. Temos que ter certeza que não vamos por a vida de Hermione em risco. - disse Minerva com uma expressão bem séria.  
\- Então vamos nos preparar, seria bom eu e o Ron irmos ao ministério, assim podemos falar com o pessoal, agora o resto dos aurores devem estar chegando para trabalhar, - disse Potter, que em seguida aparatou com Ron em seu encalço para o Ministério da Magia.


End file.
